


Penalty Box

by kay_obsessive



Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-26
Updated: 2010-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-06 17:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_obsessive/pseuds/kay_obsessive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I could go to hockey games with you." (Definitions)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Penalty Box

In the cab, Robin cradles his hand in her lap and runs her cool fingers across his knuckles, which are still red and still hurting quite a bit from today's impact. Brad's head is apparently a lot harder than Ted's. To be honest, Robin's touching isn't really doing much for the pain issue and is making him wince more than anything, but it makes him feel good in an entirely different way and Barney's not about to start complaining.

His hand is resting on her inner thigh. He rubs his fingertips against the seam of her jeans and says, "I could go to hockey games with you."

Robin looks up from her probably too thorough examination of the damage done to his knuckles. "Huh?"

He makes his voice louder and less pathetic-sounding and adds, "I mean, it's clearly a stupid game you Canadians get weirdly obsessed over because of some strange connection you have with the ice, but I do approve of the very American glorification of violence against our fellow man." He gives a one-armed shrug, not wanting to pull his hand away from her.

She rolls her eyes. "You already told me you didn't want me to drag you to a game, which is why I didn't bring you."

"I could go sometimes," he insists, and his voice is back in that pathetic range again, but he can't seem to help it right now, "Just don't go with Brad anymore."

Robin lifts his hand in both of hers and presses her lips roughly to his throbbing fingers, smiling as he flinches. "I promise I won't try to kiss anyone else at a hockey game," she says.


End file.
